Vampirates : Visions
by quarxphonoix
Summary: Grace has been bothered by strange visions and dreams for some time now. But what will she and Lorcan do when Grace see's something bad happening to Connor? Set after Blood Captain minor spoliers. Lorcan/Grace.
1. Chapter 1

All characters , names , places are owned by Justin Somper the author of the 'Vampirates' series.

I hope you like what I've wrote so far , I won't be able to update all that often sadly but I'll try!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship rocked gently in the midst of the vast ocean. A tiny dark speck upon a much larger black sea. Flickering light seeped out from the ship, as soft steady music floated around it. Deep inside the bowels of the ship a great feast was taking place. And almost all it seemed flocked towards it. Almost all. One person on board the ship wasn't going to the grand feast tonight, of course they weren't.

Grace Tempest dropped the curtain, stepping away from her window. Everyone had gone to the feast; she could hear the calm, steady music and the faintest whisper of conversation below her. This was the hardest part of the week for her, an 'in-between' as she'd been once called. She was confined to her cabin for the next few lonely hours, knowing that she couldn't expect a visit from Darcy and, of course, Lorcan. Still there was no use sitting in here being bored, so much had happened in Grace's life since she'd came aboard the _Nocturn _she could scarcely believe it, and she'd taken to writing short parts of her story down when she has a spare moment. Grace selected her favourite pen from the ornate vase, a small slender deep blue pen, and began to write. Hand flying quickly across the pages as she thought. Her mind focusing on the Captain. The dear Captain. He had not yet recovered his strength since he'd been taken to Sanctuary, slowly growing day by day into what he once was. But still Grace never went a day without hearing that whisper in her head, just for the briefest of seconds-

"Grace? Grace are you still awake?" A quiet Irish voice spoke outside the door. "Lorcan!" Grace cried, jumping out of her seat. The writing certainly had passed the time. She ran over to the wooden door, twisting the globe patterned handle to reveal her dearest friend standing outside. Lorcans' blue eyes sparkled; his skin had a slight flush to it, as it always did after he fed. Fed. Grace shuddered involuntarily; she hated to think of what Lorcan, Darcy and indeed the whole crew did behind closed doors after the feast. But, she told herself; it wasn't nearly as bad as what _some_ vampires did.

Grace closed the door. "So…how was your evening?" she asked, sitting down on her bed, looking at Lorcan. "It was…alright, I suppose. It seems that the idea of dancing after the feast will be carried on. The captain doesn't seem so opposed to it now", he said thoughtfully, letting his hand trace across Grace's spidery writing in her notebooks.

"Oh," Grace said quietly, studying him. He too, she knew was worried about the state and health of the captain.

Lorcan touched the old gramophone that sat on the desk in her cabin. She hadn't listened to it much since she'd returned to the ship, but Grace knew Lorcan often had when she had been with Connor at Pirate Academy.

"Grace, I don't suppose you know how to dance do you?" Lorcan asked suddenly, dropping his hand and looking up intently at her.

"No…I don't" Grace replied, shaking her head slightly, taken by surprise at the question. Lorcan dropped the needle onto the gramophone; Darcy's soft voice filled the room. "Now, now Miss Tempest. It doesn't do for a young lady such as you to not know at least the simplest of steps," Lorcan said grinning slightly, shaking his head. He quickly crossed the cabin, clasping her hands with his chill ones. Pulling Grace to her feet.

"Lorcan!" Grace protested, more exhilarated than embarrassed.

Lorcan laughed, smiling broadly at her. "Your not telling me you have two left feet do you?"

"No, but…I'll make a fool of myself! I don't know how!" Grace answered.

"It's simple," He answered calmly, placing one of her hands on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Just let me lead, and stay calm."

Lorcan began to step in an easy waltz in time with the music, humming softly to himself. Grace looked down at her feet, shuffling awkwardly trying to guess where to put her feet next. Lorcan stopped. "You're over thinking all this Grace" he sighed.

"But…I don't know what to do." Grace answered, embarrassed.

"You don't have to know what to do, stop looking at your feet and relax, it works out," Lorcan said gently.

Grace sighed, as he began to waltz again. She forced herself to look up, look up at him. And suddenly it all became much easier. "See there you go!" Lorcan laughed cheerfully as they twirled around the room together with ease. Grace smiled back at him, enjoying being able to master these few simple steps.

The gramophone crackled as Lorcan put the song on once again. "I'll admit this is quite good fun" Grace said happily as they began to dance once more again. Loran's eyes met hers, tightening his grip on her hand at the same time. They both slowed down, staring at each other, not able to look away. "Grace…" Lorcan began, now sounding embarrassed. Grace waited anxiously for what ever he was about to say. Lorcan opened his mouth to speak.

"Grace-"

"Sorry, It's me! I just heard my self singing and couldn't help coming in to listen better" Darcy's voice rang out as the door opened.

Grace and Lorcan dropped each other's hands jumping apart in sudden embarrassment.

"Oh, why hello Mister Fuery. I do hope I'm not barging in like this…" Darcy gushed hurrying into the room.

Lorcan sighed, as if disappointed. "Why no, of course not Darcy" he said, "nothing was going on, nothing at all", looking over at Grace and smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The slight pitching motion of the ship woke Grace as sunlight streamed into the cabin. She rolled over; eyes still tightly shut and swung her bare feet onto the rough cabin floorboards. Rough. The floorboards in her cabin were smooth. She opened her eyes looking around the cabin, this wasn't hers, and it was smaller, and more crapped, with four rows of hammocks taking up most of the available space. Suddenly without warning she was striding across the floor, peering out the porthole that was letting so much light. What was going on? She wondered in mild panic. The light reflected her reflection off the glass, no, wait not her reflection. But one much likes it. Connor's reflection. Connor? But…she was Grace! What could possibly be happening? She…no Connor peered out the window, she could see the small sheltered bay where the ship was sailing into. And at the far end of the bay, stood one of the most favoured pirate watering holes. Ma Kettle's Tavern. But wait, there was something else, another ship. Something about it made Grace's heart race faster, filled her with dreadful fear. But what...what…what was going on?!

"Grace! Grace!?" Someone was shaking her shoulders roughly. Grace peeled her eyelids back, filled with relief when she made out Darcy's face peering over her. "Darcy? What…what happened?" she asked still shaken from the strange experience. Darcy's beautifully made up face frowned down at her. "Whatever do you mean Grace?" she asked,"I just came in to see you lying here muttering and tossing and turning, where you having some kind of nightmare?"

"It wasn't a nightmare". Grace answered, sitting up and looking around her cabin, a cold sweat coming over her as she remembered the strange vision she had had.

"Well you weren't waking up, so I went and fetched Lorcan. I was so worried, it looked like you were having a sort of fit!" Darcy explained dramatically, kohl-rimmed eyes widening. As if on cue there was a soft knock on the door. Darcy got up from Grace's bed to open the door as Grace pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them.

"Darcy, is she awake"? Lorcan's voice asked, slightly out of breath.

"She's just woken up, a little shaken though." Darcy replied, her English accent a curious contrast to Lorcan's Irish one. The two vampirates both looked at Grace, who's skin had taken on a grey hue as she tried to make sense of her strange vision.

"Don't worry Grace, it was just a nightmare", Darcy comforted as she and Lorcan sat down on either side of Grace.

"It wasn't just a nightmare" Grace mumbled shaking her head fiercely, aware that Lorcan was watching her closely. "Something…something bad is going to happen to Connor, I can feel it".

"It's just because you had a bad dream about him," Darcy assured her tentatively.

"No! That's not it!" Grace cried, leaping up and off the bed, "This has-I mean I can tell " she corrected herself, she didn't want to admit how this had happened to her before. When Lorcan was blind as she saw the world from his eyes and it had installed the same terrible fear in her as it had done before. What if something happened to Connor before she was able to stop it? Like it had almost done to Lorcan? She couldn't bear to think about either of the scenarios, and to her it found herself close to tears.

"Do you want to go see the captain?" Lorcan asked, suddenly standing staring down at her, concern filled his blue eyes. Grace nodded, biting on her bottom lip fiercely.

"Then let's be off with you Miss Tempest" Lorcan answered brightly, smiling at her to make her feel better, offering her is arm, which she was grateful to accept , looping her arm through his.

"Don't worry Grace, Connor'll be fine, from what we've heard it'll take more than nightmares to get rid of him", Darcy added, pulling open the door to Graces cabin. And at once they were off, to see the mysterious captain once more.

"So you came," A soft whisper echoed as the three of them entered the dark cabin. The masked form of the Captain sat at the far end of the room in an armchair, oddly three similar chairs were arranged in front of him as if he'd been expecting them.

------------------

Spooky! Well...not really...please leave comments with anything you liked , or felt I could improve on :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading! Please review if you like!!!!

-------------------------------------

"Please sit, sit!" The captain commanded softly, adjusting the folds of his cape around himself. Grace hesitated, suddenly nervous, but then Lorcan gently squeezed her hand and lead her to a seat. Darcy following and elegantly sinking into the plush upholstery.

"Now, why have you all come to see me?"

"Well, Captain, Miss Tempest here wanted to talk to you about something", Lorcan answered as he sat in the chair next to Darcy.

"Grace?" The Captain's whisper asked curiously, his masked face turning towards her.

"Er…yes" Grace shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "you see, I had a dream…well…not a dream exactly but…"

"A vision?" The Captain suggested.

"Sort of like that…it was about Connor. He was going to Ma Kettle's, but there was another boat, and for some reason I keep thinking something bad is going to happen, but I don't know why I feel this way!" She replied, her voice rising in mild panic.

"Tell me Grace, this isn't the first time you've had a vision like this is it?" The Captain queried.

"N-no, I suppose not, there was one time before…"

"Indeed, you saw through Lieutenant Furey eye's when he was blind _and_ felt his pain did you not?" The Captain muttered.

Next to her she felt Lorcan stiffen, Darcy turned her head to look at her curiously.

"You saw…you felt what it was like…how long for?!" Lorcan asked, voice filled with shock.

"Lorcan? What ever do you mean?" Grace answered , taken aback at his reaction.

"Tell me Grace, how long were you in that pain for!" He ordered, his blue eyes filled with concern, and fear…for _her_.

"A…a few minutes at the most" She replied at last. Immediately Lorcan relaxed slightly.

"I didn't want you to be hurt," He muttered dropping his head slightly as if he was embarrassed at his outburst. Grace tore her eyes away from the boy to look over at the captain, who was sitting calmly waiting for them to finish talking.

"It's clear Grace, you have a gift," He began, "your able to sense those that you love are in discomfort and pain, but more than that, you can see the world through their eyes. Mosh Zu was indeed right about you, but I don't think even he saw your true potential."

"What do you mean?" Graced asked, sitting up in her seat.

"I mean Grace, you have a power, it may not yet be at it's full power, you can only enter the minds, and feel the emotions of those very close to you and only for short moments of time. But, if we work together, you may one day be able to enter the minds of anyone for much longer periods of time. With someone like that you'd become one of the greatest healers of all time,"

Grace was amazed at this knowledge, that she might be able to become a great healer, but this didn't help her immediate fears. "But what about Connor? What am I to do?" she asked.

"I'm sure Mr Furey wouldn't object to escorting you to see him, the night is only just about to begin after all.

"I'd have no problems with that at all," Lorcan answered, looking up for the first time.

"I'll come to," offered Darcy quickly.

"No Darcy…we need you hear…if the figure head disappears the crew will know that people have been allowed to leave the ship, and then they'll all want to do" The Captain interjected.

Darcy opened her mouth to disagree, before stopping; she could see sense in the captain's words. Of course, she had her duty to the ship first and foremost.

"Mister Furey if you please, set up a light boat to leave, Darcy if you can hold of striking the dawning bell for a short while."

A short while later, Grace, Lorcan and Darcy all stood on the deck, looking out over the dark sea.

"I do wish I was coming with you, I hate being left behind again," Darcy sighed.

"Next time, I promise Darcy, you'll be the one coming on adventures with me." Grace said, stepping forward and embracing her friend.

"I truly hope so Grace, I truly do" Darcy answered, kissing Grace on her cheek.

"Travel safe, Mister Furey," Darcy added, giving Lorcan a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "I'll wait till your both a little out at sea before sounding the bell," she promised.

"Thank you Darcy" Lorcan said nodding, fixing his heavy cape around his shoulders once more as he stepped into the boat.

"See you soon Darcy." Grace added, pulling her own cape about herself, before taking Loran's outstretched hand. Lorcan pulled her onto the boat with suprising ease, she settled into one of the seats and began to undo the main sail. The boat was lowered into the water, landing with a soft splash, Darcy waved once more before disappearing behind the deck rail. Lorcan steered the small boat out into the mist, which enveloped them in freezing fog, making Grace shiver vigorously despite her thick cape.

"Grace, you look freezing! Here take this," Lorcan let go of the tiller, taking the cape from around his shoulders and draping it over her.

"No…Lorcan I can't, it's too cold for you!" Grace protested weakly, nonetheless drawing his cape around her more tightly.

"Nonsense Grace! It takes more than a little cold to kill a vampirate!" Lorcan boasted.

"Well then, what does it take?" Grace asked curiously.

Lorcan frowned all of a sudden, "Not taking blood…or being stabbed in the last place our bodies felt pain before our deaths".

Before Grace could stop herself the words slipped out, "Where was the last place you felt pain?" She snapped her mouth shut, immediately regretting her words.

Lorcan bit his lip for a moment, before undoing the top buttons of his shirt. "Here," he answered.

Grace Gasped.

Along Lorcan's pale skin was a horrific, livid, scar, which ran in a series of loops and zigzags stretching down beneath where the rest of it was hidden underneath the shirt. It was as if someone had tried deliberately to find how to hurt the Irish boy the most.

"W-what happened to you?" Grace asked, filled with disgust that someone could do that to Lorcan. _Lorcan_, one of the kindest, most honourable peoples she new, how could anyone hurt him like this? She suddenly found herself extremely angry, angry at whoever had hurt him.

"Lorcan, tell me what happened!?" She insisted, unable to tear her eyes away from the gruesome scar.

"No…not now Grace" Lorcan replied stonily, fascinating his buttons once more.

"But bu-!"

"Grace, Look!" Lorcan cried, pointing forwards through the thinning fog. Grace turned and looked, her breath catching in her throat as Ma Kettle's Tavern came into view.

---------------

I hope you enjoying this , please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - All characters and Vampirates in general was made by Justin Somper.

Wow. Sorry for my terrible lateness you guys! Schools been baaad.

I'll quickly answer a couple of reviews and such likes.

Alexandraya - not to sure about the whole captain/twin mother thing. I don't think Sally Tempest's the captain , but it's given me tons to consider, might change my mind if I think up something interesting….

I.write.sins.not.tragedies. - it's a secret! Hehe.

Now that embarrassing part is over , let us move onto the horrible story.

--

Footsteps. Laughter. A loud , bright , joyful melody played by Tavern's band , making Grace tap her foot in time to the drum beats. The music made Grace thing back to a night ago ,when she and Lorcan had danced around her cabin. What had he wanted to say to her that night? No , now was not the time to be thinking about that , Connor could be in danger!

" Nothing seems to be amiss' , Lorcan commented , finishing securing the little boat to one of the jetties.

"Nothing seems to be amiss _yet'_ Grace replied , trying in vain to keep her nerves out of her voice .As Lorcan helped her onto the fragile wooden planks on the walkway.

The two of them fell into step together ,walking towards the bright lights of the tavern doorway , most of the pirates were inside already , but that didn't stop Lorcan glancing warily over the ones that chose to stand around outside , taking in the sea breeze or looking up at the stars. Inside , the noise enveloped them both , the rhythmic music of the band , the babble and shouts of pirates and the clanking and clunking of glasses as various crews undertook toasts. Grace was glad she'd been here once before , with a large group of people no less , making returning to the Tavern a second time _slightly_ less daunting.

"Can you see Connor?" Lorcan asked , looking quite amused with the noise and chaos before him.

"No," Grace replied , standing on tip-toe , trying to see above the heads of the mass of pirates. "Can you?," she asked him , seeing as he had the advantage when it came to height between them.

"Nope," he answered , looking over the heads of the crowd , "maybe he'll be coming later-"

"Oh , sorry about that! , Lemme buy you a drink to make up for -" A young boy bumped into Loran , spilling rum over the both of them. "L-Lorcan?" , the boy asked , sounding surprised , and slightly excited.

"Connor!" Grace cried , recognising her brothers voice ,stepping forwards and hugging him.

"Grace , you're the last person I expected to see here , you have to tell me what you've been doing. And you've got to meet my new…wait. Why are you here anyway?" Connor asked with a frown. "Is something wrong?" , he added in concern.

"No…no . Nothing's wrong , just I had a strange dream , about you. Anything odd been happening lately?" Grace questioned.

Connor replied with a shake of his head , bright green eyes confused and concerned.

"It seems like nothing's going on," said Loran lightly , placing a hand on Grace's shoulder, "although maybe if you feel better we could stay for a while. I'm sure you and Connor have a lot of talking to do".

Grace smiled , nothing was wrong , and she got to see Connor! This night was turning out better than she'd hoped.

"Excellent," Connor replied grinning . He turned round to scan the Tavern. "See if there's a spare table anywhere , it's a pretty quiet night , so we could be in luck".

"This is a quiet night?", Lorcan joked , turning to help look over the Tavern. He stiffened , his hand tensing on Grace's shoulder. Grace frowned , glancing at Lorcan. His eyes were staring at something , no , someone in the crowd. She looked out , trying to see what was upsetting him so , nerves already twisting her stomach. Nothing , nothing , nothing out of place. Then she saw him. A young man , with unhealthily pale skin. His eyes looked feverish and he looked at the faces of the people around him hungrily. A coincidence? No , Grace could see another one like him , a woman , looking equally hungry and desperate. Soon she was able to pick out more of them , sitting and standing , looking around the Tavern with greed. More and more and more and more.

"W-what's the problem?" Connor asked suddenly . Shaking both Lorcan and Grace out of their terror.

"Draw your sword," Lorcan instructed Connor calmly.

"Sword? But , we're not allowed them in Ma Kettles! No one has anything on them so why's there a threat…it's not? Oh God!" Connor swore under his breath as he began to understand why both of them seemed so worried.

"Loran? What are we supposed to do?" Grace enquired , trying to keep herself calm.

"We leave , now" Lorcan answered , taking her hand and beginning to propel her towards the door. Connor following.

They stopped suddenly. Gazing out of the doorway.

They saw _him._

_Eyes like pits of fire , with long fangs. Looking as strong and as fierce as he had ever been._

_Sidorio._

_--_

_A bit over dramatic. And really not my best work._

_But I wanted to post something so please review with how to improve._

_I'll write the next chapter pronto! _


	4. Chapter 4

Phew , trying my best to get this out as fast as possible for you guys! Thanks for the reviews and tips on how to improve!

Vampirates and it's characters are owned by Justin Somper.

--

Sidorio.

Grace stared open mouthed in horror. Seeing Sidorio again brought back a onslaught of bad memories. Being trapped in her cabin , him coming dangerously close. The captain lying motionless in Sanctuary. Mosh Zu's face as all those he'd been working to save gave up on themselves. 

Lorcan swore under his breath , the word sounding odd in his soft Irish voice. It tore Grace out of her memories and back into the real world.

"What do we do? There has to be a back door!" , she reasoned desperately. Tightening her grip on Loran's hand.

"No," Connor shook his head sadly in response.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Hide , and be quick about it." Her twin answered sharply. Looking around for someplace to take cover. "Under one of the tables , we might last long enough for a chance to dash out".

Lorcan nodded , towing Grace behind him as he clambered under the nearest table. It was surrounded by noisy , drunken pirates singing at the tops of their voices. Thankfully ignoring the three of them as they squashed under as best they could. Lorcan keeping a firm grip on Grace's hand , while Connor peered out from underneath . Watching to see what would happen.

The noise of the tavern was muffled under the table as they tried to stay calm and stay out of the way of the shuffling boots of pirates that sat around the table.

"Maybe they won't do anything," Grace whispered hopefully.

Lorcan looked at her , blue eyes filled with worry , "I wouldn't count on it. They wouldn't come to such a populated place if they weren't feeding".

"But there's a lot of pirates here. Surely they'd be strong enough to fight them off.

Again , Lorcan shook his head. "Not without weapons. And at any rate , the more blood these…deserters have drank , the stronger they'll be."

Grace shuddered slightly , listening intently incase there was some sort of fight. It didn't take long.

"Oi! You! You can't come in here with that sword y'know , it'll have to be left outside with the others!' Ordered one of the serving girls.

"What? This old thing? No problem. I can do more damage without it." A boastful , booming voice rang out across the cavern. Grace cringed as she heard Sidorio , arrogant and proud as ever. A few pirates sitting with earshot of Sidorio turned and stared. Surprised by his words and his powerful voice.

"It seems some of you don't believe me," Sidorio roared , getting more charismatic as he began to draw in stares from the crews assembled at the cavern.

"What's he playing at?"

"He's just full of him self'

"Is he serious?".

From under the table they were able to catch snippets of people murmuring. Grace heard footsteps shuffling across the cabin and managed to peer out. The vampires were drawn to Sidorio as if he was a magnet. Eyes hungry , mouths hanging open as they pushed passed the crowds towards them.

"You see , a sword'll just slow things down. They're very messy when it comes to trying to get a drink out of you lot", Sidorio explained as he stepped towards the tables.

"What's he talking about?"

"I don't like how those people are looking?"

"Are the drugs?"

"Hey , remember what happened to the Wrathe Brother?"

"So , if you all don't mind. And it doesn't matter very much to me either way. I think I'll just help myself". Sidorio was closer now , standing directly in front of the table , Grace , Connor and Lorcan were hiding under. With an alarmingly fast movement , Sidorio reached down and seized Connor by his arm , hauling him out from underneath.

"You-your like her…" Sidorio murmured , as if recalling his previous meeting with both of the twins. "Young and strong , hah , my perfect meal," he laughed , as Connor squirmed in his grasp , to little effect.

As if a switch had been flicked , the pirates realised what terrible danger they were in and swarmed up as if to attack. But before any of them could so much as finish standing up , the rest of the vampires were upon them , snatching some in their grasp to feed of them. While the pirates that managed to avoid being caught fought with little effect to free their friends. It was as if when blood-lust came over these vampires , they seemed unable to notice pain , and their limbs became as hard as rock. Sidorio bent his head towards Connor's neck , getting ready to feed. 

Grace felt dizzy and sick. Shaking uncontrollably. Connor! Her twin! What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just let Sidorio get him , not after everything that they'd been through. But what to do? A thought struck her right away. No. She couldn't do that? But she had to. She couldn't make such an impact on him , surely. She had to try. Grace swallowed , mind made up.

She tore her hand from Lorcan's tight grip. Scrambling out from under the table and turning to Sidorio. It happened very slowly. Grace could see Lorcan's horrified face , Sidorio's eyes turn and latch onto her with such intensity. Connor fall to his knees as Sidorio dropped him aside. Sidorio diving towards her , his mouth open in some roar or cry , but she couldn't hear it. He crashed into her , and they are both sailing through the air. Out of the open doorway. Time going slower , and slower and slower.

"Grace!" Lorcan cried.

Everything sped up. Grace smashed through the rotten planks of the Tavern's walk way. Wood cutting fiercely onto her back , causing her to scream in pain as she tried to free herself from Sidorio's grasp. And then , with Grace's mouth still open in a cry , both of them plunged into the sea. Salt water stung Grace's eyes and filled her throat. Making the lacerations on her back ache even more. Air , she needed to breath. But Sidorio held her tightly , making it impossible for it move , and every second she grew weaker. He lowered his head and his sharp tight cut through her skin. 

Grace retched in disgust as Sidorio began to 'share' with her. Despite what the captain had told her about there being little pain involved in the process , it only added fresh hurt. From blood loss for from lack of air , her vision began to grow fuzzy ,but still she tried to free herself from Sidorio's grip. Then , a rush of silver bubbles flew towards her , Sidorio arched his back in pain , Grace could see the tip of a sword protruding from his neck. He'd been run straight through. And though she wasn't sure , she thought she could make out Connor grasping the sword. Sidorio's rock hard grip on Grace was suddenly gone , as he tried to escape Connor. Grace felt herself begin to sink like a stone , falling deeper and deeper into the ocean. Her desperate need for air lessened , she'd almost drowned before , twice. And now this time was even calmer than the previous two , she thought surprisingly at as she felt the last of her strength drain out of her.

There was another blast of silver bubbles , this time much closer to Grace. Something was coming towards her. Someone. Lorcan. He was swimming towards Grace desperately , eyes filled with desperation , fear and something else which Grace couldn't work out in her weakened state. If only he had appeared a few moments earlier , she thought , then she could've held on. But now she was too tired to try to keep herself from closing her eyes. How funny that both of them would have met like this , with her drowning and him trying to rescue her. And now they would part like this. The irony of it all caused Grace to smile at Loran , the last silver bubbles of air rushing out of her mouth. She tried to hold on , but she knew her last ounce of defiance couldn't save her…

And then there was darkness.

Going on forever and ever and ever.

Then , suddenly , Lorcan's cold lips were pressing against hers. And suddenly there was air. _Air. Thin and unsatisfying , but there it was still there. Blown from his lungs into hers. Then , still giving her air he began kicking upwards , clutching tightly onto her. They broke the surface of the water , and Loran ,almost reluctantly , pulled his head away from her. _

"_Grace , Grace?" He asked worriedly , treading water , keeping her head above the wave. Grace couldn't answer , despite the fact she could breath now. Something else was wrong. She could feel her blood draining out of her , and once again everything began to grow dark._

"_Grace? Grace! You'll be fine , you have to be alright! Oh please Grace , oh no. Please be alive Grace , please , please". Lorcan cried , his voice growing more desperate and more broken as terror gripped him. And with Lorcan's desperate pleads in her ear. Grace , reluctantly this time , fell away into the darkness._

_--_

_Well , that was pretty awful. I just felt like I owed you guys another chapter cause I didn't right for a-g-e-s._


End file.
